


The sound of pulling heaven down [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Life and Times of a Shinobi Den Mother [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Families, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Loss, M/M, Past Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a ruthless assassin, Genma's got an embarrassing weakness for little kids with big sad eyes. Still, Minato's son shouldn’t have to grow up alone and hated—not when Genma is more than willing to provide a family, crazy and chaotic though it may be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sound of pulling heaven down [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The sound of pulling heaven down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013143) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/The%20sound%20of%20pulling%20heaven%20down.mp3) | 1:03:46 | 58.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sound-of-pulling-heaven-down) |  |   
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/The%20Life%20and%20Times%20of%20a%20Shinobi%20Den%20Mother.m4b) | 6:28:06 | 177.6 MB  
[Series Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/life-and-times-of-shinobi-den-mother-series) |  |   
  
### Music

_Lovers_ by 7!! Seven Oops

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
